


Puerto Penasco

by allyndra



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The East High kids go on Spring Break. (prompted by candidlily)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puerto Penasco

Chad tried to look unimpressed, but he knew his eyebrows were halfway up his head. He couldn't help it, though. Those girls were nearly _naked_. "Man," he said, "My parents definitely did not know it was going to be like this."

Ryan smirked at him. He looked way too comfortable surrounded by drunken college kids, and it was throwing off Chad's perception of him. Wasn't Ryan supposed to be kind of clueless and naïve? "If I were you, I'd make sure they never know. Go through your pictures and delete the incriminating ones before you let your parents look at them."

Chad scowled. "I don't have any incriminating pictures. I have been enjoying a completely innocent Spring Break." It was depressingly true. He'd gotten drunk on the beach with the other Wildcats, but that had just led to an exuberant sing-along.

"Hmmmm, completely innocent. Sounds like a blast," Ryan said dryly. He gave Chad a considering look. "Come on, then."

"What?" Chad asked warily.

"Let's go do something that's not completely innocent." Ryan gave him a wicked smile.

"This is where you lead me off into a life of sin and debauchery, isn't it?" Not that Chad had a problem with that.

"Only if you're lucky."

Feeling dazed and out of his depth, Chad followed as Ryan led him down the beach, away from the party full of half-naked girls. Which seemed a little counterproductive, honestly, if the goal was drunken debauchery. Ryan kicked up a puff of sand, and Chad suddenly realized that he was wearing shoes with actual laces, when everyone else on the whole beach was in flipflops and sandals. The sight of Ryan's lame, out-of-place shoes was oddly reassuring, like proof that Ryan hadn't been replaced with some kind of cool pod person.

With all the people crowding the beaches, there was really no stretch of sand that was secluded, but Ryan headed toward a section that held a less boisterous bunch. Chad squinted in the dimming light, but there was no one that he even vaguely recognized. Ryan stopped on a bare patch of sand down near the water and looked at Chad expectantly.

"Take your clothes off," he said. Chad stared. "Come on." Ryan kicked his shoes off and then his socks, digging his toes into the damp sand.

"Um." Chad couldn't stop watching as Ryan took off his hat and tugged his shirt over his head, dropping them next to his shoes. The sun was setting behind him, outlining him sharply but casting his features in shadow.

"Skinny dipping, Chad," Ryan said, as if those were words that made perfect sense coming out of his mouth.

Chad clutched at the hem of his shirt, like Ryan might take it away. "Ryan," he hissed, "There are people here."

"People who will never see you again, who have no idea who you are." Ryan spread his arms happily. "I love going on vacation without my parents." He shimmied out of his shorts, and Chad dragged his eyes away. Ryan was way more naked than the drunken college girls. Way more. He stood there for a minute, and then shrugged. (Chad totally wasn't looking, he could just see it out of the corner of his eye.) "Suit yourself," he said. And then he was running the few steps into the water. Even with the setting sun painting the beach in reds and oranges, Ryan looked pale against the sea.

Chad watched the way Ryan arched his back to dip his head in the water. He looked around the beach, but even though there were a few people pointing at Ryan and giggling, none of them seemed upset. Chad took a deep breath. He was a cool guy, a party guy. He could do this.

Chad stripped out of his clothes quickly, leaving them in a pile next to Ryan's. He was running for the water the second he was naked, leaping a little to get into deeper water faster. "Hey! You came in." Ryan grinned at him like he'd won something.

Chad shrugged. The water swirled against his stomach and legs, and made him very, very aware that he wasn't wearing trunks. "Can't have a boring, innocent Break, right?"

Ryan pursed his lips. "You know," he said slowly. "This is still pretty innocent." He drifted a little closer to Chad. "We're just swimming."

"Naked," Chad pointed out emphatically. Because really, that was an important distinction.

"Still." Chad felt a hand high on his back. It skittered down his wet skin, and slipped below the water line. And kept going. Chad sucked in a breath as it stroked all the way down his spine and came to a rest at the small of his back.

"You have a suggestion?" Chad asked. His voice was rough, but at least it wasn't shaking.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I came up with the last idea," he said mildly.

Chad held himself as still as he could, but the waves rocked him, pressing him back against Ryan's hand. Okay, maybe it wasn't all the waves' fault. He licked his lips and tasted salt. "So I was thinking," he said. "There's a lot of debauchery to be had in a hotel room. And less sand."

Ryan smiled, teeth flashing in the fading light. "I don't have a roommate." He pulled his hand away from Chad's back and moved it to tangle his fingers with Chad's.

He pulled hard enough that Chad nearly overbalanced, towing him toward the shore. The water got shallower around them, and Chad could feel his face going hot. When it hit their belly buttons, Chad took a deep breath and dropped Ryan's hand. "Last one there goes back to the hotel naked," he said. The end of the sentence was directed over his shoulder as he dashed for their clothes. He barely slowed down as he scooped them up, holding them in front of himself as he hurried onward.

"Chad!" Ryan was laughing as much as shouting, and when Chad looked back at him, he was trying to cover his dick with his hand. Chad intended to stop before they got to the hotel so that they could get dressed, but right now, this was too much fun. He kept running, knowing Ryan was right behind him.

Spring Break debauchery was awesome.


End file.
